Hitherto, allyl-substituted bisphenol compounds are useful substances as a developer of a thermosensitive recording material, a polymer additive, and the like, and various production processes thereof have been attempted. As the production process, for example, a process for producing an allyl-substituted bisphenol compound by subjecting a diallyl etherified bisphenol compound to a thermal rearrangement reaction is known.
For example, in Patent Literature 1, a process is described in which 4,4′-dihydroxydiphenyl sulfone or an alkali metal salt thereof is reacted with an allyl halide to be converted into 4,4′-diallyloxydiphenyl sulfone of a diallyl etherified bisphenol compound and the 4,4′-diallyloxydiphenyl sulfone thus obtained is then subjected to a thermal rearrangement reaction, thereby producing 3,3-diallyl-4,4′-dihydroxydiphenyl sulfone of an allyl-substituted bisphenol compound.
In addition, a process intended to suppress by-production of impurities and to obtain an allyl-substituted bisphenol compound at a high yield has also been investigated. For example, in Patent Literature 2, a process for performing the Claisen rearrangement reaction in the presence of a basic compound such as an aniline derivative is disclosed. In Patent Literature 3, a process for performing a thermal rearrangement reaction in the presence of a chelating agent, and the like are disclosed.